hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2776 Atlantic Hurricane Season
Season summary By the mid-28th century, runaway climate change, nuclear war and catastrophic supervolcanic eruptions had caused the amount of hurricanes to increase. The '2776 Atlantic hurricane season '''was a notable example, shattering even the records of 2005 and 2012, with 50 storms. Hypercane Cara, Hurricane Yolanda and Super Hypercane Mu were the strongest storms, both reaching windspeeds past Category 5 status. Hypercane Cara was originally a small tropical storm, but when it passed over an undersea volcano, it became a hypercane. It impacted the US East Coast, killing millions and causing unprecedented damage to the country's economy. The whole storm is probably connected to global warming and climate change, due to its windspeeds, height and width. The storm reached a symbolic width of 1,776 miles and a height of 20 miles. Hurricane Marissa was probably the result of a merge between a category 1 storm and a category 5 storm, although many scientists think it was a category 5 hurricane that entered a warm water zone in the Atlantic, causing it to transition from a category 5 to a 6. Storms Tropical Storm Andrew The origins of Tropical Storm Andrew trace back to a low-pressure area in the Gulf of Mexico on June 1. After developing central convection, the low intensified into a depression with 25 mph (40 km/h) winds. NOAA noticed another low-pressure area to its north. The low got absorbed into the depression and it intensified into a tropical storm. On June 2, the storm impacted New Orleans, MS with 65 mph (105 km/h) winds Hurricane Beatrice Large Category 5 storm. 40 fatalities and 60 injuries in Miami, FL Hypercane Cara ''Main article: Hypercane Cara Severe hypercane. 990 (1595 km/h) winds, heavy rain and 340-foot high waves. 400,000 dead in Ocean City, MD. 500,000 dead in Virginia Beach. 1,000,000 dead further south. Small, compared to other hypercanes, but still incredibly powerful. Originally, a tropical storm blown into a strong hypercane by an underwater eruption. Tropical Depression Four Tropical Storm Daniel Tropical Storm Elise Hurricane Franklin Minor Category 1. 1 fatality when a tree fell down on a car in Shropshire, England. Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Storm Gerald Minor tropical storm. 40 mph (64 km/h) winds and heavy rain. No landfall and no fatalities. Tropical Depression Ten Tropical Storm Harold A strong tropical storm. No fatalities and no landfall. Hurricane Irene A major Category 3 hurricane. 30 people killed in New York and New Jersey. Very confusing with Hurricane Irene of 2011 which produced the same winds and impacted the same area of the USA. Tropical Storm Jacob A minor tropical storm. The Canary Islands submerged in storm surge. Became extratropical after moving onto the Cornwall coast of the UK. Unnamed Subtropical Storm Tropical Storm Katniss Until Hurricane Peeta later this year, this was reportedly the only cyclone named after a ''Hunger Games'' character. Hurricane Levy A major Category 4 hurricane. 430 fatalities in most of Florida. 150 mph winds. Hurricane Marissa 230 mph winds. Destroyed most of the Carolinas and northern Florida. Tropical Depression Eighteen Tropical Depression Nineteen Tropical Storm Nick Small tropical storm. No landfall. Tropical Storm Odette Hurricane Peeta Subtropical Depression Twenty-Three It was later found out to have been subtropical because it had upper level inflow and a upper level low to its east and because its convection was displaced 80 miles from the center of circulation. Tropical Storm Queenie Hurricane Richard Hurricane Sarah Hurricane Theodore Tropical Storm Ursula Hurricane Vincent Tropical Depression Thirty Tropical Storm Wilma Hurricane Xavier Tropical Depression Thirty-three Hurricane Yolanda Stayed in the Antlantic but created large waves on the Eastern coast. Tropical Depression Thirty-four Tropical Depression Thirty-five Tropical Storm Zelda Tropical Storm Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Tropical Depression Forty Tropical Storm Delta Tropical Storm Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Tropical Storm Theta Hurricane Iota Tropical Depression Forty-eight Hurricane Kappa Hurricane Lambda Mini Black Hole Mu Hypercane Nu Hurricane Xi Season effects Category:Future storms